The beginning of a hero
by Dutchy177
Summary: a boy fights to become an man. the boy will rise from nothing to become an avenger. friendships are build, a future is created, a story is told and a legacy is build. from captain marvel - Avengers
1. the beginning of a hero: Chapter 1

**The beginning of a hero**

**Author's not:**

**Hello this is my first ever Fanfiction. For many years I have been enjoying many stories on here. So I was thinking about making my own stories. I'm a marvel fan and enjoy the movies so I wanted to mix it together .**

**Starts with the captain marvel story and build it to Endgame/far from home.**

**Im creating my own OC's who can be meet later in story**

All the rights are from Marvel. My only rights are the OC's

**Chapter 1:**

**Year: 1995**

**Location: Carol's bedroom**

Carol Danvers is laying in her bed sleeping but in her head she has a weird dream playing out. In one of her dreams she sees an crash side and it looks like a wrecked plane that is laying close to her. She sees a woman holding a weapon and she is shooting on something or someone.

Before she woke up she hears a voice saying "aunt Carol is everything going to be alright." the voice slowly disappeared and is replaced with a gunshot and a scream in the background.

Carol shots up like a bullet. She feels her forehead and feels herself sweating "_urgh the dreams are getting worse each week why do I have them, and who are those people._" Thinks Carol

Carol looks at the clock and sees that she still had time to sleep, but opted to do otherwise. First she sits up on her bed and slowly she walks to the kitchen to get some water. While she drinks she thinks about the voice that she heard in her dream "_I know the voice from somewhere, but where and who_".

Carol opens her curtains of her apartment that shows her the view of Hala also known as the Capital of the Kree Civilization. She prepares herself to visit her mentor and friend Yon-Rogg she looks at the clock and thinks to herself: _"I need someone to talk with."_

**30 minutes later (somewhere in a building):**

Carol stands in front of her mentor's door and knocks lightly on it. The door gets opened by a sleepy looking Yon-Rogg who sighs when he sees his student standing in front of him fully prepared in her outfit.

"Do you know what time it is?" asks Yon-Rogg sleepy in which Carol softly replies with "I can't sleep."

Yon looks at Carol and replies with "there are tabs for that." Carol listen to what Yon says and gives him a sarcastic reply "yeah, but then I'd be sleeping." After a moment of quiet Yon looks at Carol and asks her "dreams again?" Carol doesn't reply but after a few seconds she looks up at Yon-Rogg and ask with confident and a little smirk "wanna fight."

**30 minutes later (training center) :**

Carol falls on the ground after getting a clean hit from Yon-Rogg she groans while slowly getting up "I slipped." replies Carol. Yon replies with full of confidence in his voice "right, you slipped as a results of me punching you in the face." Carol slowly stands up and answers with "I was already slipping when you punched me in the face, the two events were not related." Yon keeps moving and between his movements he ask Carol "tell me about your dreams." After he asked her that question he slowly moves to Carol.

Carol replies with a left fist to Yon which in his turn dodges it. The fight keeps going till Yon-Rogg finds an opening to get Carol in a hold. While holding Carol in his grasps he ask her "anything new?" Carol keeps struggling till she found a way to escape, while she breaks free of his hold Carol says loudly "NO." Carol takes her turn to attack and while she keeps her offense up. Yon keeps dodging every attack that Carol gives him, but while he keeps dodging he also calculate her movements till he finds an opening to get a hold of Carol's arm.

Yon-Rogg keeps holding Carol's arm and while he sees Carol struggling to break free he tells her "you have to let go of the past," For a second it becomes quiet and Carol replies breathing hard with "I don't remember my past," Where Yon responds with "it's causing you doubt, and doubt makes you vulnerable."

The sparring keeps going till and it looks like Yon-Rogg is winning but while he has her on her knees he forgets that Carol has one arm free. She looks at him angrily while her fist is glowing red. Yon sees her face and fist and says "control it."

It felt like ages till she lowers her fist in which Yon tells her "lose control again, and you'll have to commune with the supreme intelligence." Carol stands up with the help of Yon. While Carol is looking Yon in the face, he keeps talking to her and gives her advice" There's nothing dangerous to a warrior than emotion."

Yon releases Carol's hand and looks her in the eyes. For A second Carol's face started to grin of humor because of how her friend is acting, but Yon responds with an push and the words "humor is a distraction." The fighting starts again where Yon has a hold on Carol's arm again he looks her in the eyes and tells her "and anger? Anger only serves the enemy." Yon punches Carol at that moment in the face, Carol falls down she looks up and her face expression becomes angry and thinks "_I'm done playing around."_ She puts her fist out and with a strong blast she sends Yon-Rogg to the other side of the room. Yon-Rogg groans while he slowly struggles to get to his hands and knees, while he does that Carol looks at him and her anger morphed to concern because of the impact of the fall.

**Later that night:**

In the city is an announcement about the last skrull attack. Meanwhile in a hallway are Carol and Yon-Rogg talking. Carol asks Yon "has anyone ever seen what the Supreme Intelligence really looks like?" Yon responds after he hears the question with "no one can look upon the Supreme intelligence in it's true form." He looks at Carol and Says "you know that, our subconscious chooses the way they appear to us so it's sacred. It's personal. No kree divulges it, ever." Carol looks Yon in the eyes and ask "who do you see?" while sporting an lightly smile. Before Yon could answer Carol asks him "your brother?" In which Yon responds with "no," Carol quickly asks "father?" which in turn gives Yon the time to answer with a "no," Carol ask him "your old commander" which Yon responded with "Vers." Which in turn Carol ask "it's me you see, isn't it?" Yon shakes his head while smiling he turns his head to Carol and responds with "I see what you're trying to do". Carol chuckles and says "is it working?". With a serious face he looks at Carol and answer with "yes, but you won't succeed in changing the subject."

Carol replies while shaking her hand with "what is the point of giving me these…. If you don't want me to us them?". Which Yon replies softly "I want you to use them, but the Supreme Intelligence gave me the responsibility to show you how to use them". Which Carol replies with "I know how to use them". Which Yon interrupts with "yeah if it was true I wouldn't be able to knock you down" smirking after the sentence. Carol shoves him playfully in which Yon responds with "control your impulses". Yon looks Carol in the eyes and says" stop using this (pointing to her heart) and start using this (pointing to her head). I want you to be the best version of yourself".

This was chapter 1 of **The beginning of a hero **

My character will be introduced later in the story. But he won't be a hero because I have certain things in mind to build him as a hero. But this time he will be a main/supporting character.

Please review and comment I'm open to receive tips and tops. And I hope you enjoy.


	2. the beginning of a hero: Chapter 2

**The beginning of a hero**

All the rights are from Marvel. My only rights are the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Supreme Leader's headquarters:**

Carol walks on the many stairs to the Supreme Leader's headquarters. She walks into the building and keeps walking till she reaches the room she needs to be. She stands in an alien puddle that sprouts out on her body that brings her consciousness to her destination.

The supreme intelligence changes into a little boy but before she turns around he change to a woman she looks at Carol and calls her **"vers,"** And Carol says **"intelligence,"** After a second Supreme responds with in a serious tone **"your commander says your fit to serve."** Carol responds with confident in her voice and the confident in face with **"I am."** Supreme tells Carol **"you struggle with your emotions, with your past."** A hologram of earth pops up and Carol looks at it while supreme talks further **"unvicted of the skrull expansion that is threating our civilization for centuries, imposters who silently infiltrate and take over our planets** (Carol watches the simulation and looks with hard stare at the skrull) **so much you can remember and so much you can't,"** the hologram vanish. **"It's all blank, my life it wouldn't take the form I most admire but I don't even remember who admired me" **tells Carol to the supreme. **"Maybe it's an act of mercy, sparing you for a deeper pain. Freeing you to do all kree must. Put your people's need before your own. We giving you your own gift. The chance to fight back for the good of all kree," **Tells the Supreme to Carol. The face of Carol becomes blank and tells the Supreme **"I want to serve."** which in her turn replies the supreme with **"then master your gifs, what have been given can also been taken away." **Carol looks away for a moment and responds with **"I won't let you down" **which the Supreme responds with **" we will know soon enough, you have a mission. Serve well."**

Carol gets back to her body and smiles.

**Kree ship launching pad:**

Carol walks with her team to the ship while in the ship everyone is preparing for the mission and telling stories about the skrull. Yon walks in and tells the team with a hologram **" the skrulls have invaded another border planet." **

*hologram of Talos pops up*

Yon keeps talking about the news and speaks tactically what they are going to do. Yon warns the team **"no one is to interfere with them and they not with ours, no one compromises the security of our mission (while looking at Carol) preside with coughing. Follow protocol, this is a dangerous mission we must be ready to join the collective if it's our faith today,"** after his speech he walks away.

Ships go to the location and deploys the teams. Carol's team goes thru the water at full speed.

The team is exploring the planet, while they search they find skrulls. Carol detects signals in the temple and says **"we should move,"** she gets an answer that they should ambush there. The team walks in the temple while the locals are walking to their location. The locals become angry and before one of the team could kill one of them her team mate walks up to her and tells her **"I killed 2 of and they never turned green, they are locals they are just starving."** The shooter scans the group and finds out that the person next to her is a skrull who is transformed as her partner. After a struggle the shooter kills the imposter.

**Outside the temple**

The locals are ready to attack, but after a big revelation it reveals that all those locals are all skrulls. The skrulls are attacking the kree after the big revelation. Yon-Rogg screams thru the com **"it's an ambush,"**

Outside the battle between skrulls and kree is going on many skrulls are getting killed. They are getting attacked by ships from the skrulls.

**Meanwhile inside the temple**

Carol walks further and further into the temple, her com shows her certain information which the local responds with the code that was given.

Carol hears thru the com **"it's an ambush"** and she looks up to the poor local who hold a weapon and electrocuted her.

Carol sees the person who knew the code turn into a skrull. **"how did you know the code?"** ask Carol to the skrull where the skrull responded with **"I will tell my secrets if you tell yours." **Before Carol loses consciousness.

* * *

This was chapter 2 of **The beginning of a hero **

thanks for the review and catch up. and i wish everyone a merry christmas


	3. the beginning of a hero: Chapter 3

**The beginning of a hero**

All the rights are from Marvel. My only rights are the OC's

Auther note: stay save and think about you own health and the health of others.

And the summary will be changed up a bit because I wrote that fast without knowing what to write because summaries are not my thing.

Sorry for the late update but I'm currently brainstorming how I will introduce my character. I think I have an idea but first I want to write it and read it and if I think it looks good for you guys and gals then I would post it.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Flashback:**

**Voice ?: "let's open her up." **Carol walks in air force gear, while she walks she hears a voice say "**where are we**" Carol looks around confused.

The confused Carol gets a shock when a voice brings her back to reality, that voice belongs to her longtime friend Maria Rameau **"where is your head at."** on which Carol dreamily responds with **" home with Jason watching TV and in the clouds of course."**

"**How is that little guy doing? Is he still running around with the toy plane you gave him on his birthday? "** asks Maria.

"**he still plays with it. 4 days ago he told me that he wants to become a pilot just like me when he is older of course"** says Carol full with excitement to Maria.

"**you should bring him over more often, Monica wouldn't mind having him around more. She ones asked when you both where going to visit again"** says Maria to Carol.

"**Next time we will visit and we also stay for dinner. You know that Jason loves your cooking very much, but I think we should go the boys are watching us"** says Carol to Maria after she saw some heads turn of her colleagues. Which Maria respond with **"lets show those boys how we do it. Are you ready?"** asks Maria to Carol. While they keep walking Carol responds with **"let's show them who is the master baby**." Maria responds with **"let's do it."**

**Further in the memory**

They prepare to take off when a voice says "**that can't be right**." Carol looks confused. While in the sky where Carol is flying switches to another memory where a young Carol is go karting. A boy tells carol to go slower but instead she goes faster and crashes. She stands up and walks away from the crash site when she sees a man walking up to her.

While the memory is taking place the voice says "**I think we went too far**"

The next memory goes to Carol's training days when she was a trainee for the air force. She is doing a course but the current part where she had trouble are the ropes. Carol swings with all her might to reach the other rope but misses and falls to the ground. Her teacher looks at Carol who is currently laying on the ground and tells her that he doubts if she is ever going to make it to become a pilot.

Carol gets angry and something weird is going on her fist. It started to glow.

The next memory is in the training room on Halla shows a person she doesn't know the person tells her that she is to emotional.

The memory switches to her a bar where a cocky guy is trying to flirt with her but it shows that she has a great time playing pool and singing karaoke.

Her brother Steve tells her about the cosmos and those same words does she repeat to the kids next to her while they are watching the stars outside. While a star falls Jason closed his eyes and made a wish but deep down he already had what he wished and that was a happy life with no troubles. While he was wishing he hears Maria calls out to them to come inside.

"**Prepare for takeoff lieutenant trouble and peace keeper J"** Tells Carol to the children when they walk back to the house with Monica on Carol's back and Jason running next to Carol.

The Voice: **"charming memory seeing people you hardly know right now but hidden in your head have a strong connection to you"**

Voice: **"hang on, I think I got one."** Carol looks wildly around when she hears that voice and while she listen where the voices are coming from she is looking around her.

Carol closes her eyes and after a seconds she opens them to see herself in a different memory.

A cat walks up to Carol and wants to be petted. While the cat walks to Carol a woman is standing close to a car waiting for someone. The woman says **"Goose likes you, she normally doesn't do that."** Carol responds after looking up t the woman with "how did you start your morning?"

"**Late night, can't sleep when there is work to do, sound familiar."** responds the woman to Carol. Carol looks at the sky and tells the mysterious woman **"flying your plane never feels like work."** The mysterious woman looks up to the sky and replies to Carol **"What a wonderful view isn't." **Carol lowers her head and looks at the woman while she does that she replies with "I prefer the view from above there."

The woman looks at Carol again and says with a confident voice **"We will be there soon enough up there."**

The mysterious voice sees the memory go further and while he sees it the voice responds fast with** "Wait, wait, wait, that's her. Get her back." **A second voice can be heard and he replies to the first mysterious voice with** "one second."**

The mysterious woman walks away and Carol follows her till she hear behind her a voice saying **"what a beautiful view isn't from." **Carol responds with a dejavu answer** "I prefer the view from above there." **The woman responds to it like she says it for the first time **"We will be there soon enough up there."**

The voice can be heard in the memory again but this time it asked** "What is that on her shirt." **The circle repeat itself again and while that happens the voice says hard **"focus." ** Which this time Carol responds to the voice with "excuse me?"

The voice becomes louder and inpatient **"FOCUS, (zooms in on the name on the shirt of the mysterious woman) Pegasus. Doctor Wendy Larson, that's her."** Carol becomes more confused by the voice and asks Larson **"do you hear that?" **

The voice finally found some useful information so he ask for a location. Carol gets into a shock and the voice returns with a mission **"track Larson till we find the energy signature!"**

The memory switches further and she sees in her vision Larson standing close to her with a weapon in her hands. She moves her head slowly away from her target and look at Carol after making sure the coast was clear she slowly lowers her weapon

The voice returns with a surprised **"interesting." **Carol hears the voice again and looks confused around her. She sees a skrull named Tallos walking up to her and that same voice interrupts the memory with **"hold on, go back right before this."**

Carol gets an shocked awakening in her plane while she gets attacked by the enemies. While the attack is taking place that same voice sees the front of her ship but not the information that he needs so he says in a slow voice **"show me where you are heading, that's right look at the coordinates." **While Carol is focusing on the coordinates the voice that can be heard is looking thru the eyes of Carol so he while it's still blurry he says **"focus."**

Carol closes her eyes and after a few second she opens them to look at the coordinates. The voice that keeps searching responds with **"almost there, don't fight it." **While Carol is steering her plane she sees multiple memories of her life. The voice responds with one word **"focus." **Hearing the voice again Carol does the first thing that comes in her mind and pushes the button of her chair to shoot straight out of the plane. But her action had gave for the mysterious watcher and strong reaction and that is **"get her back, now!" **like it's a reverse on a recorder or movie. Carol flies back in the planeand that action gave Carol a reaction.

**After flashbacks**

Carol slowly opens her eyes and she looks around her and sees that she is bound to a machine upside down. Tallos the skrull can be heard saying** "and do we have any information we can act on." **The other skrull replies with** "just that Larson was planning her stuff on C53 otherwise known as earth."**

Tallos becomes inpatient and orders the skrull **"then dig deeper, Larson knows about the light speed engine."** Carol opens her eyes and her fist is starting to glow inside her containment. A skrull touches her head to make sure that the video of Carol's memory becomes more clear. His actions gave a good responds which in turn gave Tallos a good feeling so he tells the other skull**"that did something, try that again."**

The skrulls touches Carol's head again and he suspect something going on till he looks up to her arm. The containment of her arm is glowing and right after Carol breaks her arm free and punches the skrull with a powerful punch. After that she breaks fully free of her prison but she does it full with anger.

Tallos keeps watching the screens while the skrulls fire there weapons on a escaping Carol. While Carol keeps fighting Tallos interrupts with** "not yet." **Carol keeps fighting the skrulls and she is getting the upperhand till she reaches Tallos. **"what did you do to me."** screamed Carol out of anger to Tallos. While Tallos is getting choked a little he answered with **"we only searched a little information."**

"**What did you put inside of my head." **Asks Carol with anger in her voice. Tallos responds while still choking with** "nothing it was already there."**

Shakily Carol denies the visions with a responds** "but those are not my memories."** Tallos hears her voice and responds with confident** "shea, it feels like a bad dream then, I'm not surprised that you can't think straight because it did a number on you."**

After that comment of Tallos Carol responds with anger and forcefully with** "enough of your mind games, what do you want?"**

Tallos groans of the struggle and answers with** "we are looking for information about doctor Larson and the light speed engine."**

With anger Carol responds quickly with**"I don't know any doctor Larson." **For a second it became quiet till Tallos says slowly** "then why is she in your head."**A sound can be heard, Carol turns her head and sees multiple skrulls coming thru the many doors of the room. After they walked thru one of the doors they get a surprise that Carol throws Tallos to them for a fast she runs away she gets confronted by the skrulls who she keeps fighting off. Her powers are contained so she can't blast them.

She keeps running till she sees skrulls on the other side of the hallway coming to her. She stops running and looks behind her there she noticed that there are also many skrulls on that side. While being surrounded Carol ask them** " you would know how these thing come off would ya? No, fine." **She fights with and slams skrulls with her hand containments doing so and the skrulls are going down one by one. One skrull screams at her and is ready to attack but Carol has a scream of her own and kicks the skrull down and out.

While she keeps fighting she forgets about the side behind her and while she didn't notice his presents she feels it when one them shocks her with his weapon. Carol responds by attacking everyone from that side till they are all down. Carol runs to the escape pod area and scans herself to open the door. While the door opens it shocks Carol to see a really big skrull waiting for her. Carol attacks the skrull but it doesn't do any damage it only angers him. The skrull attacks with his weapon and Carol defends herself with her hand containments to block the attack, but while she does that she gets attacked by two skrulls who shock her from her right side and her left side both on her back. The attack leaves Carol on the ground she tries to use her blasting power from her hands but it gets blocked again. She keeps crawling backwards while trying to blast them but to no luck till she loads her power and blast right thru the containments and hit the two skrulls who attacked her.

Carol is happy that her hands are free and that she can use her powers. Proudly she stands up and sees a few skrulls close by. Carol switches her stands fast to a fighting pose and all the skrulls runaway. The skrulls notice that the back of the ship is breaking. Carol looks behind her and sees the wall breaking till the pressure consumes it and pushes Carol almost out of the ship. Carol keeps holding on while she looks at the skrulls that have been blasted into space. Fast as possible Carol activates her helmet that can help her breath in space. The force becomes stronger to send her off in space but thanks to her powers she shoot out of the room. Carol runs thru the hallway and passes a room she walks back and sees 2 skrulls at the controls.

Carol looks at them and says "hey."

The two aliens turn around in panic with their hands up they move aside so that Carol can reach the controlpanel where her boots are standing. Barefoot she get the boots and walks off.

While she walks away she hear a voice coming from a screen that turns her around she looks at the screen and blast it with one of her lasers.

After a while Carol (with her boots on) runs up a stairs and reaches the escape pods of the ship. While she gets there she sees that the skrulls are all trying to escape of the ship.

Some of the pods escape but one of them is unlucky and the skrull gets pushed out of the pod by Carol. While Carol is putting information inside the pod is also the moment a laser fries the controls.

She turns around and sees Tallos with his blaster in hands.

"**You leaving so soon?"** asks Tallos after the blaster shot in a teasing manner after lowering his blaster he tells Carol in a teasing manner again. **"we're just getting to know each other."**

Carol send a blast to Tallos who dodges the blast from hitting his head. While Tallos is recovering Carol works fast on the controls to escape. Carol escapes the ship in a Pod it is activated to escape to the closest planet nearby. The pod falls thru the layers of the earth atmosphere and starts to break from all the heat.

The heat becomes too much and breaks the layer under the pod. The layer that breaks is also the one Carol is sitting on. Because of the weight it breaks and Carol holds on that piece of metal. The piece of metal breaks and she falls quickly to a building that is underneath her.

She slams through the roof and lays on the ground.

The location she has ended up in: Terran aka Earth (and she is in for a lot of surprises.)

* * *

This was chapter 3 of **The beginning of a hero**

**im open to receive reviews and my inbox is open for questions**


	4. the beginning of a hero: Chapter 4

The beginning of a hero

All the rights are from Marvel. My only rights are the OC's

Author note: All my future chapters are going to be pre-written before I post them. it should take some time to post new chapters but I won't leave the story. It will take some time before I post the next chapter but I will read and responds to every review when I can. Meanwhile I will also start some other projects with different oc's and different stories.

* * *

Somewhere in LA (no Pov)

Somewhere in Los Angeles. An young boy in his 14th year. His name is Jason Stone. Born in 1981 from the proud parents Julia and Mark Stone.

After his parents mysterious death he thought he was alone. But for the first time in ages he hears that the person who would visit him and his parents through the years was also his godmother.

The funeral went well but close to the end there was an attempt on Jason which ended him in the hospital with no memory what happened that day.

While recovering he grew closer to Carol the person who took him in and fed him. For the past 3 years the boy was living with Carol on the army base.

But 1989 everything changed. The boy who was happy who stayed strong even thru his own parents death broke down after hearing the news that his guardian wasn't coming back after a mission.

For the past few days people would look at him with sad eyes. At night the boy would cry his eyes out sleeping and waking up with nightmares he couldn't explain. But the things became much worse because a day later he would be shipped off to an orphany.

In the orphany he meets a girl her name is Nicolle. They became close friends really fast but even that didn't stay for long after 2 years of friendship Nicolle got adopted by a new family a young couple. After that he didn't hear from her ever again.

For 1 year he stayed at the place but he felt lonely because all the others saw him as an outcast. He grew up in a place he didn't want to stay. So one night he got his stuff and escaped the orphanny to never return again.

For three years he has been living on the street. Stealing food, escaping cops and travelling to different places. One day he visited Los Angeles and he has also recently turned 14 years old.

He walks through the streets and looks up at the sky "it getting darker I should search a place to sleep today." says Jason to himself after looking up at the sky.

He walks further up the street and sees an empty looking Blockbuster store. "That should do it" Jason says to himself while looking the building up and down.

Jason walks up to the door and get some equipment out of his pocket. He starts to pick the lock of the door and he keeps looking if there are no eyewitnesses around. After some struggle with the lock the door clicks open "bingo." Is the boy's happy responds.

The boy slowly opens the door and walks slowly inside. He closes the door behind him but keeps it open and not locked.

He walks around the place to check it out but after 5 minutes he stops. After it felt like ages he found a spot to sleep but he found one.

Jason lays down and closes his eyes.

Few hours later (jason's PoV)

I was still sleeping but that all ended when an crash can be heard not far from where I'm sleeping. I sit up from the place where I was sleeping and walk quietly to the light that is coming from a whole in the roof.

While I walk with slow movements to make less noise as possible to the crash, I call out quietly "hello is someone there?"

I don't get a responds back but I hear a female sounding voice groan not far from me.

I turn around the corner and see a woman laying on the ground with some rumble from the roof on her. The woman wears an bluish outfit with straight blond hair.

I stay hidden close to a live size poster to look what the weird woman is doing.

The weird woman stand up slowly and cleans herself of the rumble from the roof. She turn in a circle to see where she is.

I made accidently some little noise and it startle the woman she fires energie lasers at the head of the poster. The blast hit the head and because of the blast it falls off. The neck erupts into flames and Jason jumps fast away from the burning figure.

The woman sees me coming out of my hiding spot and looks at me like she has seen me before.

I looks at the woman nervously and say "hi my name is Jason."

The woman looks confused at the boy and asks "uh.. hello Jason can you please tell me where I am?"

"uh- we are in an empty blockbuster store in Los Angeles." I replied after hearing the question coming from the woman.

"Oh and my name is Vers nice to meet you" replies Vers after a few minutes of looking around her.

Vers walks further and tries to contact her friends "Vers to Star Force Command. Do you read me?"

I see her with determination trying to reach them but I stayed quiet because I want to hear what is going to happen. I hear her say "hello? Do you copy?"

Vers hears something outside and decides to walk outside leaving me behind without looking around or saying anything.

Outside the blockbuster store (no PoV)

Vers walks out of the doors and wipes dust off her shoulders before walking towards a car with someone sitting inside of it. She knocks lightly on the window.

the security officer lowers his window and listen to what Vers has to say "hi, I'm Vers. Kree Star Force." Introduced Vers with authority to the officer "is this C-53?" asks Vers to the now quiet officer "Do you understand me? Is my universal translator working?" the quiet officer after shakes his head and says "Yeah, I understand you."

After hearing the officer responds back to her. Vers asks the man "oh, good. Are you in charge of security forthis district?" The officer looks at Vers weirdly and responds unsure "sort of. The movie theatre has its own guy."

Vers looks at the man and ask him "where can I find communications equi-."

Moments after Vers walked off (Jason's POV)

After thinking really hard and some pondering I made the conclusion that I needs to follow Vers and keep her out of the eyes of unwanted attention. so I did what I thought was the best thing to do and that was following her.

I walk out of the door and see Vers standing close to an car and it looks like she is talking with someone.

When I got closer I saw that it was an officer and at the looks of things the officer how the conversation is going I can see that he is not really comfortable with the questions she asks him. so I thought it is better to interrupt them before the security officer would call unwanted attention that we all want avoid.

So i made the decision to interrup her. I hear Vers asking the question "where can I find communications equi-."

but before she could finish her question i interrupted Vers. they both turned there heads to me and i turn my head to the officer and apoligies innocently with "I'm sorry sir."

"Thank you that you have found my aunt. she recently lost her memory and we were going to a costume party but she just walked off." was the first thing I had in my mind trying to not sound weird.

I look at the officer and ask him "do you know where I can find a phone booth sir. I need to take a call to explain that I found my aunt."

The security officer points towards the radio shack. I look at Vers and she knew the look that I was giving her it is the follow me look. I turns my head back to the officer and say respectfully with "thank you sir."

i grab Vers's hand and lead her away from the officer.

At the beach (no POV)

The skrulls have all ended up in the sea and are slowly reaching the beach. They walk slowly through the waves while they look around them to find new identities to change themselves into that way they avoid getting unwanted attention.

General Talos sees a young woman surfing in the waves not far from them, and he changes into her.

Talos keeps walking and says to the others "track the pod, find the girl. She knows more than she knows."

The other three skrulls also changed into surfers from the beach. Talos turns around and sees that the others had changed to but one thing caught his eyes and that was that one of them had used the same person to change into so Talos says to the skrull who shares the same Identitie "hey, this one's taken."

Few hours later (Vers POV)

That boy Jason why does he keep helping me and why do I have a feeling like I have seen him before. where the first thoughts i had when i looked at him.

Jason took my hand and brought me to a weird looking building were the communication equipment should be.

He looks at me and asks "which number do i need to turn so that you can call to those guys from earlier. what did you call them again? star force command?"

The person i want to reah isn't that easy to reach. i need certain eqiupments to fix my comm. I see the look in Jason's eyes and he says "don't worry just tell me what you need and i will get it for you."

So i told him what kind of stuff i need. and not long after he returned with some stuff where i could hopefully work with.

For some time i keeped working on the communication equipment that i borrowed from the radio shack. that is what the guy and Jason called it earlier. And some other material Jason borrowed from somewhere.

I turn on the communicator and call the first person that come into my mind. That person is Yon-Rogg so i call and with confident i look at the communicator that is calling while i say quietly"come on."

Yon-Rogg accepted the call and answered without going around it "Vers. Verify, CTC39"

To make sure that Yon-Rogg would accept the call I said the verification code that only the team would know "GRX31600, and I'm fine thank you for asking. Is everyone ok, what happened?"

On the other side of the communication (no PoV)

on a ship in space Yon-Rogg answered with "skrull ambush. I thought we'd lost you. Did you find Soh-Larr?"After a few seconds of quietness on the comm he hears Vers responds back in slight panic with "It wasn't Soh-Larr. Talos simmed him, even knew his code."

After hearing what Vers said Yon-Rogg responded back with not believing what he heard "That's impossible. That code was buried in his unconscious."

Vers explained that they must have done the same with Soh-Larr like they had done with her. That they had messed with his mind like they had done with hers.

Yon-Rogg hears what Vers had to say and asked her after that "Vers, where are you?"

On the other line Vers tells them "I'm on planet C-53. The Skrulls are looking for someone named Lawson."

Yon-Rogg looked questionable and asks "Who?"

"She's... who I see..." Vers stuttered while trying to explain the situation.

Yon-Rogg catches up what Vers says and ask her "She's what? Vers. Vers, what?"

After hearing Yon-Rogg's question Vers explains "She's a scientist. They think that she's cracked the code on light speed tech. I have to get to her before they do, or else they'll be able to invade new galaxies."

Yon-Rogg hears Vers answer and thiks deeply before he gave his answer carefully "No. You've been caught once already. How far to C-53?"he calls to his people.

Bron-Char responds to the question while he checks the controlls on the panel "Closest jump point is 22 hours."

After hearing the answer Yon-Rogg thinks about a solution and after aa second he tells Vers "Vers. Hold your position until we get there, keep your comms online so that we can contact you."

Vers responds back in a little panic at her mentors words "No! What if they get a hold of it before..." but before Vers could finish her sentence the payphone on her side disconnected the connection.

After the disconnection Yon-Rogg calls out for his former student "Vers? Vers!"

After the calls for Vers everyone gets quiet till Korath responds to "If the Skrulls have got to her, she's compromised."

Yon-Rogg turns to Korath and responds back with "She's stronger than you think."

Bron-Char turns to Minn-Erva and ask her "Have you visited C-53?"

Minn-Erva responds back with "Once, it's a real shithole."

* * *

After writing it and reading it every single time i keeped thinking to myself is this good enough for you guys, it wasn't easy to make the introduction to my OC but i take the risk this way. So i thought to myself i should post it here today and keep a look out to the reviews what you all write. i love t hear the goods and the wrongs so that i can learn from them.

This was chapter 4 of The beginning of a hero


	5. the beginning of a hero: Chapter 5

**The beginning of a hero**

All the rights are from Marvel. My only rights are the OC's

**Author note**: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I'm sorry for being absent. June was a really stressing month with my last exams. I also graduated not long ago and because it's also my birthday I had to look which time I could finish this chapter so i wanted to post a chapter on this day.

Thank you for reading the earlier chapters and the understanding from my absent but no further ado here is chapter 5

**Back in LA (no PoV)**

Vers stands in the phone booth going contacting her friends. While Jason is waiting outside of it leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head down.

And a car sound can be heard from a distance Jason turns his head to the sound and sees an Police car speed down the road behind them. That was before turning and parking outside the Blockbuster store. Two agents step out of the unmarked police car one agents is a young white man and the other is an young dark skinned guy. their names are Phill Coulson and Nick Fury.

Coulson walks towards the security car who Jason and Vers talked with not long ago. And Fury walks up to the front of the store and looks closely at it.

The security guard sees Coulson and turns his attention to him. Coulson asks the guard **"did you call this in."**

The security guard nods before pointing at Vers and Jason. Vers is then seen activating her beacon, while Nick Fury walks up behind her and taps on the glass surrounding the phone booth.

Jason hears the tapping and turns around seeing the black skinned agent who was looking at the store a few minutes ago standing at the phone booth.

Jason listen to what the black skinned agent has to say to his friend.

Fury ask Vers **"Excuse me miss, do you know anything about a lady who went through the roof of that Blockbuster over there? Witness says she was dressed for laser tag."**

Vers looks at Fury and turns her head to look on her left and she responded quickly with **"Oh. Yeah, I think she went that way." **

Vers tries to walk away from Fury but Fury steps in front of her blocking her path.

Jason looks at the situation and sees that the two agents and the security guard are all close to Vers. He turns his head irritating and walks up to them slowly.

Fury looks Vers in the eyes and says clearly while showing his ID with his information on it **"Ah. I'd like to ask you some questions. Maybe give you the 4-1-1 on late night drop-bys. Could I see some identification, please? and while you are at it." **

He turns to Jason who is slowly walking up to them **"Hey kid, yes you this gentleman says that you were also here with her can you also show some kind of ID?"**

Vers looks at Fury and after fury turned back to her she says **"Vers. Kree Star Force. We don't carry identification on metal cards."**

Jason finally reaches Vers and Fury and says **"I'm sorry sir my aunt recently lost her memory and I forgot to bring our identification but my name is Jason- Jason Stone and this is my aunt Carol- Carol Danvers."**

While Jason is talking with Fury Vers tries to walk away again but Fury stops her

Fury looks at Vers and says **"look kid I believe who you are but her? She just says those weird ass shit like come on, Vers. Star Force. How long are you planning on being in town?"**

Vers looks at Jason and answers before Jason could say anything **"Oh, we will be out of your hair as soon as we track down the Skrulls which are infiltrating your planet."**

Furry looks at both of them with a questioning and laughing kind of look and says **"Skrulls?"**

Vers sees the look of Fury's face and answered with **"Shape-shifters. They can transform into any life form down to the DNA. Oh boy, you guys don't have a clue do you?"**

Fury turns halve laughing to Coulson to look at his facial responds and turns back to Vers.

Fury looks seriously at Vers and responds with **"Oh, oh, oh, oh. Hold on. How do we know that you're not one of those... shapeshifters?"**

Vers looks at Fury and responds with **"Congratulations Agent Fury. You have finally asked a relevant question."**

Jason feels the tension rising and can also hear the sarcastic responds of Vers to Fury. I stand next to Vers but still keeping my ears open

Fury turns around and says to in a serious and halve joking manner with **"Oh! Congratulations to you Star Force Lady. You're both under arrest."**

The policeman steps forward to arrest them both, however Jason turns his head when he hears a sound coming from a nearby source. He sees the person and turns Vers fast around to see the Skrull on the roof with a weapon in hand.

The skrull shoots a energy blast at them and while Vers pushes Fury away Jason makes sure to push the cop out of the path.

Vers sends a blast to the wall where the skrull was hiding but sees that the skrull is running away after she hits the wall.

Vers then runs towards the building. Jason stands up and runs after Vers.

Fury grabs his gun and runs towards the car while screaming for Coulson to follow him. Coulson stands there for a few seconds looking at the two people who are running away with no emotion on his face.

The Skrull runs across the rooftops to escape from Vers fast as possible.

Jason and Vers are running as fast as possible even if Jason is still young he had gained some fast legs thru the years.

**Somewhere else (no PoV)**

Fury and Coulson rush to their car fast as possible when they reached it they step in fast as possible

Fury starts the car and looks at Coulson while asking him **"did you see her drawn any weapon?"**

Coulson turns to Fury and respond with **"I did not."**

Coulson look forward and Fury rushes away with them both in the car.

**Meanwhile (no PoV)**

The Skrull runs up the stairs. While Vers stops running, Jason keeps running till he reaches the platform. Unnoticing the skrull changes into Jason and walks further. Jason sits down and waits till Vers reaches him in the train. The skrull hides away from Jason till he passed him.

The trains goes and Vers jumps up the platform. She runs and jumps up to the moving train. She holds herself on it and punches thru the glass.

Meanwhile Fury drives the car and sees Vers hanging on the end of the train before he calls for backup. Fury changes direction of the car and follows the train.

Vers opens up the door and sees many people looking at her. Vers blows a strand of hair out of her eyes and walks slowly further. She looks at everyone one by one closely till she reaches an old man who is reading a script with Mallrats printed on the back **"Trust me, true believer. Trust me-."**

Vers lowers the script to see the old man, who smiles at her and she gives an small smile back, then she continues to look for the escaping Skrull.

The old man continue his lines after Vers left **"Trust me, true believer."**

Vers keeps looking for Jason who way faster in the train then her to ask him if he saw someone suspicious walking around but that changed when she saw him sitting in the train.

She walks up to 'jason' but he doesn't responds to her and when she looked at him. He only smiled at her and that was the moment she knew it isn't the Jason had spent the time with her when she first arrived. So she punched the imposter, causing a fight before being pulled off imposter by a group of passengers.

The Jason imposter escapes in between the two compartments. before it changed into a different man. He jumps up and creates a hole in the train where he goes up. Vers follows him leaving a confused crowd behind.

Above the train Vers and the Skrull began to fight it becomes so intense that some carnage is falling down on the car of Fury who is trying to keep up with the train.

**Meanwhile (Jason's PoV)**

I sit in the moving train and keep waiting till Vers would get me but she never came. So I stood up from my seat and started walking to the other compartments.

It was quiet till I reached a point where I notice the temperature that it's a bit colder so I look up and see a hole in the roof I climb up till I see Vers running behind a man who I suspect is a Skrull.

From my view I can see that they are fighting so I climbed down till I would reach the compartment I suspect they are above.

**in the car (no PoV)**

meanwhile the 2 agents are following the train that is bringing the two suspects away. After some time Coulson sees a tunnel coming into view so he tells Fury **"Train's heading for a tunnel up ahead."**

Fury keeps looking at the road and after hearing what Coulson said he answered with **"Let's greet them at the station."**

After taking some fast roads the comm of Fury goes off with Coulson's voice coming from the other side. Fury looks at the Coulson next to him in confusion while hearing Coulson say **"Fury, this is Agent Colson. Umm, I'm still here at the Blockbuster and where did everybody go? I've finished collecting evidence."**

The Skrull disguised as Coulson draws his weapon and points it towards Fury. They struggle for the gun before Fury turns the car into an oncoming bus, killing the Skrull.

**In the train**

Vers didn't see Jason but she waited till the train reached the station. She walks out and hears a voice calling her name. she turns around and sees Jason running up to her.

She looks at Jason and ask him **"did I hit you to hard?"**

Which Jason responds confused with **"hit me? I have been searching you this whole ride."**

Vers looks at Jason and sees that Jason is clearly confused with what she said. So she knew that it was the real Jason and not the Skrull.

They both walk further together while Vers keeps looking around for the Skrull. She sees the uniform that the imposter wore and runned up to it with a fist in hand. She turns the man around and looks at the confused man before he walks further.

Jason saw it happen and walk up to Vers. He grabs her hand and walk fast as possible to the exit of the station without saying anything.

**Outside the station (no PoV)**

Vers and Jason walk away and not far from them Fury is sitting wounded in his car wreck. Fury turns his head and sees the death Skrull next to him. Fury gets out of his car in panic of the Skrulls appearance. He throws his jacket over the Skrull to hide his appearance for other people.

People are calling 9-1-1 and siren can be heard in the background. but Fury knew he had to react fast so he gets his Batch and says **"official S.H.I.E.L.D activity, stay back."**

This was chapter 5 of **The beginning of a hero.** please follow and every review is receivable. And I see you guys later


	6. writers note

he guys and gals,

because of recent events in the world i am not currently posting a chapter but the news is:

\- i have many stories in mind with different OC characters.

\- the most chapters are currently pre written of the current story and still need to be changed and looked at.

\- i am thinking of putting certain universes together.

but for now im writting ideas and working on chapters. also for the time being i will be busy with school.

this note will be replaced with a chapter when it's done.

kind regards

Dutch


End file.
